Wreck-It Ralph Credits
Full credits for Wreck-It Ralph Directed by *Rich Moore Produced by *Clark Spencer Executive Produced by *John Lasseter Story by *Rich Moore *Phil Johnston *Jim Reardon Screenplay by *Phil Johnston *Jennifer Lee Associate Producer *Monica Lago-Kaytis Edited by *Tim Mertens Original Score Composed by *Henry Jackman Visual Effects Supervisor *Scott Kersavage Art Director *Mike Gabriel Co-Art Director *Ian Gooding Production Manager *Jennifer Christine Vera Story Supervisor *Jim Reardon Layout Supervisor *Rob Dressel Director of Look and Lighting *Adolph Lusinsky Animation Supervisor *Renato dos Anjos CG Supervisor *Sean D. Jenkins Character CG Supervisor *Dave Komorowski Associate Director of Look and Lighting *Brian Leach Associate Technical Supervisor *Ernest J. Petti Modeling Supervisor *Zack Petroc Character Design Supervisor *Bill Schwab Look Development Supervisor *Colin Eckart Rigging/Technical Animation Supervisor *Gregory Smith Rigging Supervisor *John Kahwaty Effects Supervisors *David Hutchins *Cesar Velazquez Stereoscopic Supervisor *Robert Neuman Associate Stereoscopic Supervisor *Katie A. Fico Supervising Animators *Doug Bennett *Mark Mitchell *Zach A. Parrish *Tony Smeed Lighting Supervisors *Paula Goldstein *Robert L. Miles *Jorge Obregon *Mark Siegel *Chris Springfield *Jennifer Yu Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Post Production Executive *Bérénice Robinson Sound Designer *Gary Rydstrom John C. Reilly Sarah Silverman Jack McBrayer Jane Lynch Alan Tudyk Mindy Kaling Joe Lo Truglio Ed O'Neill Dennis Haysbert Casting by *Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Additional Story Materiel by *John C. Reilly *Sam Levine *Jared Stern Cast *Wreck-It Ralph: John C. Reilly *Vanellope von Schweetz: Sarah Silverman *Fix-It Felix, Jr.: Jack McBrayer *Sergeant Calhoun: Jane Lynch *King Candy: Alan Tudyk *Taffyta Muttonfudge: Mindy Kaling *Markowski: Joe Lo Truglio *Mr. Litwak: Ed O'Neill *General Hologram: Dennis Haysbert *Mary: Edie McClurg *Gene/Zombie: Raymond S. Persi *Don: Jess Harnell *Deanna: Rachael Harris *Roy: Skylar Astin *Wynnchel: Adam Carolla *Duncan: Horatio Sanz *Root Beer Tapper: Maurice LaMarche *Moppet Girl: Stefanie Scott *Beard Papa: John DiMaggio *Sour Bill/Zangief: Rich Moore *Candlehead: Katie Lowes *Rancis Fluggerbutter: Jamie Elman *Jubileena Bing-Bing: Josie Trinidad *Crumbelina DiCaramello: Cymbre Walk *Sugar Rush Announcer/Glen the Turtle: Tucker Gilmore *Kohut: Brandon Scott *Dr. Brad Scott: Tim Mertens *Clyde: Kevin Deters *M. Bison: Gerald C. Rivers *Saitine: Martin Jarvis *Cyborg: Brian Kesinger *Sonic the Hedgehog: Roger Craig Smith *Surge Protector: Phil Johnston *Ken: Reuben Langdon *Ryu: Kyle Hebert *Yuni Verse: Jamie Sparer Roberts Additional Voices Production Finance Lead *Daniel Feiner Story Production Supervisor *Kelly M. Feeg Story Artists Story Watch Dog *Steven Markowski Additional Story Artists Production Assistants *Brad Combest *Alicia Lee Muller Editorial Production Supervisors *Kristen Kolada Caplan *Brooke Randolph First Assistant Editors *John Wheeler *Eric Whitfield *Karen White Second Assistant Editor *Rick Hammel Additional Editors *William J. Caparella *Ivan Bilancio *Julie Rogers Additional Editorial Assistants *David Condolora *Danya Joseph Dialogue Reader *Hermann H. Schmidt Production Assistant *Allison Martin Visual Development Production Supervisors *Christopher Kracker *Holly E. Bratton *Peter Stone Design Lead, Sugar Rush *Lorelay Bove Design Lead, Hero's Duty *Ryan Lang *Cory Loftis Visual Development Artists Visual Development Modeler *Chad Stubblefield Matte Painters Matte Paint Support *John Murrah *Minh Duong Additional Art Direction *Andy Harkness Additional Visual Development Asset Production Production Supervisor, Characters *Nathan Massmann Production Supervisors, Environments *Jeremy Costello *Aria Stewart BRDF Development Lead *Chuck Tappan Cloth Lead *Timmy Tompkins Hair Lead *Xinmin Zhao Procedural Lead *John Huikku Set Dressing Lead *Charles Cunningham-Scott Modelers Apprentice Modeler *Jacky Ke Jiang Modeling Trainees *Krzysztof Fus *Konrad Lightner Production Assistant *Lauren Leffingwell Character Technical Directors Character TDs Look Development Look Development Artists Look Development Assistants Apprentice Look Development Look Development TDs Production Assistant *Albert V. Ramirez Layout Production Supervisor *Mike Huang Layout Lead *Cory Rocco Florimonte Layout Artists Layout TDs *Jonathan F. Garcia *Jeff Sadler Production Assistant *Julie Baner Animation Production Supervisor *Karen Ryan Animators Animating Assistants Animation TDs *Fabrice Ceugniet *Christopher Otto Gallagher *Ricky Rieckenberg Production Assistants *Melissa Genoshe *Caitlin Peak Coons Additional Animation Support Crowds Production Supervisor *Kristin Leigh Yadamec Supervising Animator *Marlon Nowe Technical Director *Yasser Hamed Effects Animators *Eric Daniels *Moe El-Ali Animating Assistants *Andrew Perez *Lindsay Thompson *Michael Woodside Apprentice Animators *Daniel Gonzales III *Su Wong Animation Trainee *Joey Brown Technical Animation Production Supervisor *Tucker Gilmore Character TDs Apprentice Character TDs *David S. Dunn *Krzysztof Fus Production Assistant *Blair Bradley Effects Production Supervisor *Jeremy Costello Effects Animators Effects Animating Assistants *Eric W. Araujo *Hendrik Panz Apprentice Effects Animators *Ravindra Dwivedi *Sam Klock *Min Sik Hwang Effects TDs *Tony Chai *Vijoy Gaddipati *Andrew D. Lyons Additional Effects *Lawrence Chai Production Assistant *Nicholas Ellingsworth Lighting Production Supervisors *Yvett Merino *Holly E. Bratton Lighting Lead *Hans-Joerg Keim Lighting Artists Lighting Assistants Apprentice Lighters Lighting TDs Assistant TDs Production Assistants Visual Lighting Consultant *Julio Macat Stereo Production Supervisor *Kristin Leigh Yadamec Stereo Artists Apprentice Stereo Artists Production Assistant *Marisa X. Castro Production Support Production Supervisor, Publicity *Christopher Kracker Production Supervisor, Sweatbox/Tech Check *Lesley Addario Bentivegna Assistant to Producer *Eileen Aguirre Production Secretary *Halima Hudson Production Assistant, Publicity *Austin Salmi Production Assistant, Sweatbox *Matt Schiavone Shotgun Software Specialist *Paul Fiebiger Production Finance Analyst *Jennifer “Jejo” Sleeper Additional Finance Support *Colin King Miller Music Score Conducted by *Nick Glennie-Smith Score Orchestrations by *Stephen Coleman *Andrew Kinney *Dave Metzger *John Ashton Thomas *Larry Rench Music Editor, Production *Earl Ghaffari Music Editor, Score *Daniel Pinder Score Recorded and Mixed by *Alan Meyerson Music Production Director *Andrew Page Music Business Affairs *Donna Cole-Brulé Music Production Coordinator *Ashley Chafin Executive Music Assistant *Jill Heffley Music Production Assistant *Jimmy Tsai Music Preparation by *Booker White Walt Disney Music Score Contracted by *Peter Rotter Score Choir Contracted by *Jasper Randall Digital Score Recordist *Kevin Globerman Additional Music *Dominic Lewis Additional Arrangements *Matthew Margeson Mix Assistant *Christian Wenger Score Technicians *Alex Belcher *Victor Chaga *Jason Soudah Additional Score Recording by *Satoshi Noguchi *Daniel Kresco *Lori Castro Score Production Services *Steven Kofsky Score Coordinator *Frank J. Garcia “Celebration” *Written by Ronald Bell, Claydes Smith, George Brown, James Taylor, Robert Mickens, Earl Toon, Dennis Thomas, Robert Bell, Eumir Deodato *Performed by Kool & The Gang *Courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group *Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “Wreck-It, Wreck-It Ralph” *Written by Jamie Houston *Performed by Buckner and Garcia *Produced by Jamie Houston and Jerry Buckner *Mixed by Brian Malouf “Sugar Rush” *Lyrics by Yasushi Akimoto *Music by Jamie Houston *Performed by AKB48 *Produced by Yasushi Akimoto and Jamie Houston *Mixed by Brian Malouf *AKB48 appears courtesy of KING RECORDS Co., Ltd. “Bug Hunt” *Written and Performed by Skrillex *Produced, recorded, mixed, and mastered by Skrillex on The Mothership all over the world *Skrillex appears courtesy of OWSLA/Big Beat Records “Shut Up and Drive” *Written by Gillian Lesley Gilbert, Peter Hook, Stephen Paul David Morris, Evan Rogers, Carl Sturken, Bernard (GB 2) Sumner *Performed by Rihanna *Courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group *Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “March of the Winkies” *Written by Herbert Stothart “When Can I See You Again?” *Written by Adam Young, Matthew Thiessen, Brian Lee *Performed by Owl City *Produced by Adam Young *Mixed by Robert Orton *Owl City appears courtesy of Republic Records *Matthew Thiessen appears courtesy of Mono vs Stereo Records Post Production Post Production Supervisor *Brent W. Hall Post Production Coordinator *Bryce Olson Original Dialogue Mixers *Gabriel Guy *Doc Kane *Bill Higley Casting Associate *Cymbre Walk Sound Services *Skywalker Sound Supervising Sound Editor *Frank Eulner Re-Recording Mixers *David E. Fluhr, C.A.S. *Gary A. Rizzo Assistant Supervising Sound Editor *André Fenley Sound Effects Editors *J.R. Grubbs *E.J. Holowicki Dialogue Editor *Marshall Winn Foley Editors *Luke Dunn-Gielmuda *Dee Selby Sound Assistant *David Chrastka Sound FX Recordist *Angie Yesson Foley Artists *Jana Vance *Dennie Thorpe Foley Mixer *Frank Rinella Foley Recordist *Sean England Mix Technicians *Tony Sereno *Kevin Bolen Recordists *Ronald G. Roumas *Stephen Urata Post Production Sound Accountant *Renée Russo ADR Group Voice Casting *Terri Douglas Digital Imaging Specialist *Robert H. Bagley Digital Intermediate Colorist *Eliot Milbourn Digital Intermediate Engineer *Stefan Luka Film Color Timer *Jim Passon Transfer Room/Theater Operator *Lutzner Rodriguez *Gabriel Stewart Film and Digital Services Director *Joe Jiuliano Manager *Suzy Zeffren-Rauch Supervisor *William Fadness Technical Supervisor *Christopher Gee Operator *Reza Kasravi Coordinator *Patricia Adefolayan Lead Title Artist *Brian Rishel Title Artist *David Feinner End Credit Animation Design Technology Technology Directors *Dan Candela *Jonathan E. Geibel Animation Technology Technology Manager *Evan Goldberg Principal Software Engineer *Mark A. McLaughlin Editorial/Story/Color Technology Manager *Janet E. Berlin Interaction Design Look/Effects/Dynamics Technology Manager *Rajesh Sharma Principal Software Engineers *Brent Burley *David M. Adler Media Engineering Technology Manager *Ron Gillen Principal Media Engineer *Patrick Danford Pipeline/Engineering Services Technology Manager *Darren Robinson Principal Software Engineer *Todd Scopio Software Infrastructure Technology Manager *Kevin Gambrel Systems Engineering Technology Manager *Ronald L. Johnson Principal Engineers Technical Support Technology Manager *Shannon R. Howard Technology Coordinator *Dawn Halloran Technology Assistant Manager *Dayna B. Meltzer Sr. Research Scientist *Rasmus Tamstorf The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios Studio Leadership Studio Leadership Support Executive Assistants Artist Management Development Marketing & Publicity Business and Legal Affairs Finance Environment & Events Human Resources Talent Development Training Digital Art Services Caffeination Special Projects Animation Research Library Ink & Paint Security The filmmakers would like to thank the Disney Story Trust and the Pixar Braintrust for their invaluable contribution Special Thanks Asteroids, Battlezone, Centipede, Food Fight and Pong courtesy of Atari Interactive, Inc. Blanka, Cammy, Chun-Li, E.Honda, Ken, M. Bison, Ryu, and Zangief ©CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. 2012 STREET FIGHTER is a trademark and/or registered trademark of Camcom U.S.A., Inc. Q*bert, Coily, Sam, Slick, Ugg and Wrong Way © 2012 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. All Rights Reserved Peter Pepper™ from Burger Time™ courtesy of G-Mode Co., Ltd. Metal Gear Solid, Frogger, and Dance Dance Revolution X2, courtesy of ©Konami Digital Entertainment Beard Papa courtesy of Muginoho International, Inc. and Craig I. Takiguchi Pac-man™, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde, Dig Dug, Fygar, and Pooka ©NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc., used by permission of NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc. NESTLÉ NESQUIK and WONKA LAFFY TAFFY courtesy of Nestlé USA, Inc. Nintendo properties used by permission of Nintendo Co., Ltd. Sonic The Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Neff and Sonic Championship courtesy of SEGA. ©SEGA. All Rights Reserved Root Beer Tapper, RoadBlasters, and Paperboy used courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Production Babies Soundtrack Available on Video Games Available from Prints by DeLuxe® ©2012 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Walt Disney Pictures, Disney and Walt Disney Animation Studios logo ©2008-2011 Disney Enterprises, Inc. is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal persecution. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Credits Category:PG-rated films